


Green with Jealousy

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble dare from Tumblr. When it comes to Felicity, is Oliver jealous of her friendship with Barry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green with Jealousy

Felicity’s heeled shoes echoed in the foundry as she paced back and forth in front of her work station. Three high definition monitors that tried following Oliver’s every move thanks in part to the hacked traffic cameras stared back at her with blank screens. She chewed nervously on one thumb nail while the other twirled with its neighboring finger.

 

“Oliver, can you hear me?” Static was her only answer.

 

Something had happened with his comm, an EMP burst or something, and he had been out of communication ever since. That was 20 minutes ago. Nothing worked. Not the back-up channels she had set up, not the other radio based satellites she hacked in to, and not the extra signal boost from a device Cisco had given her; complete radio silence.

 

She tried calling John, but he was still on that mission with Lyla. Roy was out of town with Thea for a romantic weekend and Sara… well let’s just say she was battling her own demons.

 

She adjusted the signal on a radio channel and tried again. “Oliver?” Nothing, no response.

 

One of the monitors beeped, flaring to life. Oliver’s motorcycle had been spotted by an ATM camera and he was headed west, he was headed home.

 

Not even five minutes later and the soft leather of his boots slid onto the top step. Felicity threw herself into her chair and pretended like nothing had gone wrong over the last half hour. She forced herself not to turn around until both of his feet landed on the concrete floor.

 

The first thing he did was push back the green suede hood that hid the majority of his face in shadow. His bow was next, followed quickly by the almost empty quiver.

 

Felicity watched his every move and noticed how his brow was knitted together. “Everything ok?”

 

He grunted, dark green leather gloves slapped against the table. “I hate surprises like that.”

 

Despite the urge to cross the room and rid the worry from his face, she stood slowly. “I tried everything I could-“

 

“Hey, I’m not blaming you. I know you tried.”

 

She tipped her head, her blonde ponytail fell to the side, brushing against her shoulder. “I called Barry and Cisco when everything went dark. Said they could be here in a-”

 

“Don’t say it.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Knowing how much Oliver hated puns and cute little nicknames, she couldn’t help herself. “Flash.”

 

He didn’t want to, but he chuckled. “Wait, Barry _and_ Cisco?”

 

“Yeah. The device Cisco gave me fritzed out.”

 

“Ok, Cisco I get, but why Barry?”

 

A scoff slipped out. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

 

“What? No. Of course not.”

 

Felicity laughed, pushing her glasses up before reaching up to squeeze his shoulder. “Oliver, green may be the color of your gear, but it’s not a good color on you.” 


End file.
